1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a main body, and a bottom shell, wherein when the bottom shell rotates to an opened position relative to the main body, a connecting port is exposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturization of notebook computers and portable electronic devices have become a design trend in recent years. The thickness of electronic devices has decreased, so that it may be smaller than the size of connection ports, which is troublesome. Additionally, the space for the connection ports may be insufficient when the thickness of the electronic devices is too thin.